Referring to FIG. 11 for the system of a prior art water-cooling air conditioning system 80, the operation of more than eight hours for such system is generally required, particularly for buildings and factories that require two or more sets of central air conditioners for the alternate operations in 24 hours a day, and thus the accessory equipment of the water cooling tower is primarily used for producing heat exchanged by water and compulsory ventilation, so as to dissipate the heat produced by the operations of the condenser of the air conditioner and the load directly into the atmosphere. Such arrangement wastes energy since it does not have an effective recycle and reuse of the energy, and thus the design of integrating the discharged wind with a wind power generator is studied to recycle and reuse the waste energy.
A prior art wind power generating device 80 as shown in FIG. 12, and the structure comprises a windmill power generator 81 having a vane 82 and uses the natural wind energy to rotate the vane 82 and drive a motor 83 installed at the axle of the vane 82 to convert the wind energy into a mechanical energy. A generator 84 connected to the motor 83 converts the mechanical energy into an electric energy which is sent to a windmill controller 85 and outputted to a power storage device 86 and finally sent to an electric power controller 87 for supplying electric power. A solar energy power generator 91 as shown in FIG. 9 can be installed and connected to a solar energy controller 92 for controlling the current, so that two kinds of energies can be converted and supplied to improve the quantity of electric power.
The foregoing structure uses wind as the energy and coverts the wind energy into a mechanical energy by various technical structures, so that the mechanical energy can be inputted into a generator and converted into electric energy. However, the foregoing structure must come with a large wind converting machine, not only incurring a high cost, but also occupying a large area of space. Furthermore, the source of wind or daylight is insufficient for the power generation to be continued or the efficiency of generating electric power is very low. Therefore, the present invention provides a way of obtaining stable kinetic energy by using the wind of an air conditioning machine to drive an electricity generating windmill, so as to overcome the problems of having unstable and intermittent supply of the recycled power source or occupying too much space. The invention provides a better structure to achieve the effects of saving power and protecting our environment.
The present invention intends to provide an electricity generating structure by wind, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus that recycle and convert waste wind energy discharged from an air conditioner into energy to supply or store electric power and achieve the effects of supplying continuous electric power, lowering the use and cost of electricity, and complying with the requirements of environmental protection.